


Bellflower

by lemonoclefox



Series: Sway [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Midsummer, Summer, Summer Solstice, Witchcraft, Witches, just soft, modern witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: It's the summer solstice.





	Bellflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me! I wrote this very quickly and out of nowhere, so I hope you like it. It takes place after _Holly_ , timeline-wise.

The light dances above Alec, where he lies, eyes closed. Sunlight occasionally filtering through branches and leaves, swaying in the wind, the scent of wood and blooms and earth tickling his nose. The ground is hard beneath him, but alive, bees and butterflies circling and flitting from flower to flower around him. He can sense them, every little one. On a day like this, at the height of summer, it's like he can sense everything.

Magnus walking over is definitely something he can sense.

"Hey," he says without looking, just as Magnus sits down on the ground.

"Hello." There's a small smile in Magnus's voice, and Alec opens his eyes as little as possible, squinting at the sun. Always the helpful one, Magnus leans over him, blocking the sun from view, leaving nothing but his face for Alec to stare at, backlit by the late afternoon glow. Alec smiles.

"I see that Madzie got to you," he says, reaching up and flicking one of the many flowers that have been twined together to form a crown atop Magnus's head. Magnus scoffs.

"You'd think," he says, "but no. This is actually Clary's doing."

Alec raises his eyebrows.

"Well, that's just worse," he says. "If it were the work of a five-year-old, you'd at least have an excuse for letting it happen."

Magnus narrows his eyes, seems to consider various retorts, before he settles on leaning down to give Alec a kiss, instead.

"You're just jealous," he says, lying down on his back as Alec chuckles.

"A little," he says, closing his eyes again.

They both fall silent then, for a little while. Not too far away, there are shouts and laughter, splashing and reprimands, as someone sprays someone else with what sounds like a proper deluge. It only adds to the contentment Alec already feels. He's full and sleepy from dinner (Jace called it a "feast", considering how many guests there were, for once), which consisted of plenty of meats and greens, roasted and grilled. Tired from braiding and decorating with flowers and reeds and ribbons―mostly for Madzie's benefit, since the rest of them now celebrate the solstice a little differently as adults. For one thing, there's usually a lot more drinking. It's been a day, and with Magnus now lying beside him, it's hard to really feel upset or unsettled about anything at all.

"Are you sure your parents are okay with us being here?" Magnus asks after a minute or two. Alec exhales heavily.

"I wouldn't know," he admits. "I didn't ask."

Magnus frowns, he can hear it in his voice.

"Well, what if they come here?" he says. He doesn't sound worried, but there's something like it, underneath his words. "Won't they be, I don't know, _upset_?"

Alec quirks a smile at the dry tone.

"They never come here," he says. "It's just a summer home."

"Some summer home," Magnus murmurs. He's right, too; with its own lake and grounds for miles, this house is still on the smaller side, compared to others that the Lightwoods own. Which is saying a lot. It's not even their only summer home. It's just the only one in America, and Alec's parents have always enjoyed traveling abroad.

"Are you complaining?" Alec asks cheekily. Magnus nudges him in the side.

"Never," he says. "Just curious. It's good to know these things."

Alec supposes he understands that. He and his siblings haven't been here in a while, and this time they've got Clary, Magnus, Catarina and her daughter Madzie, too. Max considers himself too cool to hang out with his family at seventeen, but Alec doesn't mind. Instead, he finds himself immensely enjoying the company of some new people.

He even invited Maia, though she had to decline; she had plans with her own coven, and they have their own traditions to keep. She―like Alec, honestly―was a little surprised that Alec asked at all, but over the past few months, they've become pretty good friends. Maia took over from the witch who used to make all the potions and drinks available in Alec's shop; she'd been a student of hers, apparently. When the witch retired her business to move away, Maia saw an opportunity. Alec is glad she did; she's much better at keeping up with the supply-and-demand aspect of it all, and it often means she delivers to the shop, herself. They got to talking during her visits, and they both quickly found that they appreciate and complement each other's blunt, honest manner, which is always a nice basis for friendship.

"I love this," Magnus says quietly. Alec tilts his head in his direction, just barely opening his eyes. Magnus's are closed, and Alec's squinting creates something of a glow around him, which, combined with the flowers in his hair and the beauty he already possesses, makes him look nothing short of magickal.

"It's nice," Alec agrees, clearly referring to more than just the weather and surroundings and overall success of the day.

"Intense," Magnus murmurs, and Alec nods. The summer solstice leaves the very air thrumming with magick, palpable to anyone attuned to it. It's enough to make you feel like anything is possible.

"Nothing like the median, though," Alec says lightly, referring to the halfway point between the spring equinox and summer solstice, just on the cusp of May. When everything seemingly explodes to life overnight. "Izzy likes to describe that as 'nature's orgasm'."

Magnus snorts.

"Well, she's not wrong," he says, Alec grinning now. "I'm inclined to agree."

Alec hums.

"Maybe. It's a nice concept." Magnus turns to him, opening his eyes, and Alec frowns at the pointed look on his face. Then he sighs in fond exasperation. "No."

"I didn't say anything," Magnus says innocently.

"Still," Alec says, tugging the flower crown down over Magnus's forehead; it won't quite go past his eyes. "No."

"You are no fun whatsoever," Magnus says, adjusting the crown with an offended huff.

"Magnus," Alec says evenly. "I am not having sex with you right now."

"I never suggested that." Alec's eyebrows rise doubtfully. "But if I were to, why not? What's wrong with outside?"

"It's not outside that's the problem," Alec says dryly. "It's the large group of friends and family right over there." He points in the direction of the lake, which neither of them can see while still lying down, but they can damn sure hear it. "Which includes a small child."

Magnus groans.

"Fair enough," he concedes. Then his expression turns more playful. "How long can we stay here?"

"At the house?" Alec does an awkward lying-down shrug. "A few days. The shop can stay closed for a bit."

Magnus nods slowly.

"So," he says, drawing out the word, "we could stay here once the others leave?"

Alec's mouth tugs in a slow smile.

"Yes, we could," he says, his voice low.

Magnus hums, lightly touches Alec's chin with his fingers, before leaning in for a light kiss.

"Then I'll meet you back here, when they're gone," he says, the words full of promise, before he suddenly gets up from the ground. He cocks his eyebrows at Alec as he backs away toward the lake, and Alec groans through what he's sure must be a dopey smile.

He takes a breath, gets up, and follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [the twitters](http://twitter.com/lemonoclefox)! 
> 
> #SwayFic


End file.
